


Movie Night

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, Sam Ships It, The Avengers - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dean and cas - Freeform, pointless cuteness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tumblr prompt I saw where Cas and Sam start a movie and Dean is like 'move over guys' and they take over the couch together, Cas and Dean cuteness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



> Some fluffy non-sense for my best friend CrowleysMooseSquirrelsAngel :D

Thursday Night was always movie night.

Rock, paper, scissors made Dean the loser to go on a run for snacks. So by the time he got back to the bunker, Sam and Cas were already situated comfortably on the long maroon colored leather couch idly watching The Avengers.

“You were supposed to wait for me!” Dean snapped.

“We’re only 10 minutes in and you’ve already seen it,” Sam replied, crossing his long legs at the ankle on the coffee table.

Cas looked up at Dean apologetically and gave a soft smile, “I said we should wait, but Sam said you knew the beginning.”

“Sure, sure,” Dean groused, disappearing into the kitchen to put the popcorn in the microwave, “Pause it!” he shouted down the hall, he stood impatiently as the kernels popped and then, in an oversized bowl poured two bags worth of contents into the heart of it.

Dean glared at the lack of space on the couch between his angel and his little brother, they were both staring intently at the TV when he plopped himself down between the two. Legs over Sammy’s and head in Cas’ lap, “That’s what you get for startin’ without me,” he grinned, wiggling his body for emphasis.

“Why do you have to be an asshole about everything,” Sam growled, pinching Dean’s nearest available leg.

“Deal with it,” Dean laughed, nuzzling his cheek against Cas’ thigh.

The three fell into silence easily once the movie resumed playing, “Maybe Loki wouldn’t of done all that shit if his fucking Dad had told him the truth.”

“You would stick up for him,” Sam scoffed.

“Well,” Dean began, but didn’t finish.

“He’s really nothing like my brother,” Cas commented, resting one hand on the top of Dean’s head.

“Sorry to break it to ya Cas, but I’d deal with that lanky bastard sooner than I would your circus midget of a brother,” Dean didn’t comment on the fingertips to his brow.

“Gabriel may have been a pain, Dean, but never did he reign down terror on an entire planet,” Cas argued.

“Sure, sure,” Dean sighed, “Still an annoying prick though.”

“Agreed,” Cas smiled, now absentmindedly threading his fingers through Dean’s short blonde strands, every now and then scratching the nape of his neck as he studied the screen where alien’s rode complicated bicycles and fired lasers, “Sam, do they win this battle? It seems rather one sided.”

“Nah, good guys win it, wouldn’t be a superhero movie if that didn’t happen,” Sam said between a mouthful of popcorn, resituating his body against his brother’s heavy legs.

Dean made a barely noticeable sound that was somewhere between a groan and a sigh.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas asked.

“Nothing,” Dean exhaled with a huff, eyes drooping, “Feels good, don’t stop.”

Disregarding his words, Cas started once more from Dean’s brow all the way to the base of his neck, so lightly even he took note of the goosebumps on the other man’s flesh,    “This…man of Iron, he seems rather capable, despite the Norse references I believe he has the most power. He is rather agile.”

Sam chuckled, “You would say that, you sound like Thor, yeah he’s pretty strong but Thor’s got the hammer.” As he said this he glanced to his right, Dean’s head still in Cas’ lap and stifled an outburst of laughter, “Cas, look, you tamed him.”

Cas glanced down, fingers still working without thinking gently along Dean’s scalp, and he was out cold. Arms crossed, mouth slack.

“He’s like a cat or a puppy or something,” Sam laughed softer so he wouldn’t wake him up, “Next time he’s a pain, just rub his head.”

Cas smiled, and didn’t stop his petting, only momentarily resting a palm to his forehead which made Dean sigh deeply in his sleep, “I wouldn’t mind that,” he bent forward, just enough to kiss Dean’s forehead which only seemed to make Dean snuggle closer to Cas’ stomach, nose near nuzzling there.

Sam’s smile widened, “Of course you wouldn’t.” giving his brother’s knee a pat, “You’re the Dean whisperer.”

Cas cocked his head in his usual way, “Huh?”

“Never mind.” Sam said, affectionately rolling his eyes.


End file.
